Father's Day
by Kieno0324
Summary: Mai was the one that always took care of Arielle when she was sick. So why was Naru alone in his office with a sick child?


Here's the Father Day's fic for Naru. Part of Return. Bye!

* * *

"I'm begging, Naru. I really need to go shopping with Madoka. She knows what Lin would like for his birthday more than I would. You know that." Mai begged as she grabbed her daughter's, Arielle, shoulder to keep the hyperactive six year old in place. Arielle had just turned six and Mai was convinced that the girl had found a new source of energy and Mai silently wished that she could have that much energy.

"Alright, but Mai, the doctor said that Arielle should be at _home_ and resting." Naru said as Mai was finally forced to let the girl go and the child ran to the love seat and jumped up and opened the book that she had. Mai rolled her eyes before she handed Naru a bag and he looked down at it before back up at his wife.

"Yes, I know. But she can rest here. I won't be able to pick her up, you can take her home after you get off, right?" he barely managed to nod before Mai had brushed her lips gently against his. "I have to go! Madoka will kill me if I'm late! Love you! Bye, sweetie, be good for daddy." Mai kissed Arielle on the forehead before she was gone before Naru could even say a word.

"Well, kiddo, looks likes it us." he said and he gave her a gentle smile and Arielle giggled before she held up the child's book that she had in her lap. He went over and sat down beside her and helped her read the book. Arielle was determined to read by herself unless she was stuck for a moment and then she would look up at Naru and look as though she were about to cry and he would help her sound out the elusive word.

"Daddy…" Arielle suddenly whimpered. Naru looked down at his child worried and he saw that she was clutching at her stomach. "My tummy hurts!" she sobbed and he frowned as his daughter cried. He held her gently as he rummaged through the bag that Mai had left. He finally found the medicine. He kissed the sniffling Arielle on the head.

"I'm going to go get a glass of water so you can take the medicine that the doctor gave you so you'll get better, alright?" Naru told the child. Arielle nodded and Naru went and got the glass and fixed the medicine for Arielle to take it. He went back in the main sitting room and took nearly five minutes trying to get Arielle to take the medicine. Naru knew it was wrong to feel relieved that his daughter was asleep but the last thing he wanted to see was his daughter sick.

He went into his office and made sure that his door was wide open so that he could see if his daughter sat up from where she lay on the loveseat covered up by one of the few covers that Mai had finally brought into the office for the child. Arielle found her parent's work very boring and usually fell asleep against one of them. Though their clients found Arielle the most adorable child they had ever seen.

Naru had a bad feeling that Arielle was just as apt to draw to danger to her as Mai was. The last case they were on Arielle, who Mai and Naru made sleep between them in the bed, slept walked out of the bed and managed to go into the one room that had a bad floor. Somehow Mai had found her before the floor collapsed and Naru had arrived in time to pull the two out in time to save their lives. Though Mai walked away from the case with a limp as she sprained her ankle in the accident.

Naru sighed softly as his attention was drawn back into the main room. He had left his office door open so that he could watch his daughter. The fact that Lin had called in sick that day meant he was alone in the office. With his sick daughter. Who was out there whimpering because she was cold. Naru stood up and closed his book. He went out into the waiting room and went and took his coat and placed it over the cover that his shivering daughter was under. He placed a hand on her forehead and found that she felt feverish.

'Mai said her medicine should've helped that and I can't give it to her again for another three hours.' Naru thought worriedly as he knelt down beside his daughter. He gently stroked her forehead before the insistent ringing of his telephone caused him to have to leave his daughter.

It was his mother. She had learned her granddaughter was sick, through the Madoka Bulletin Board, and was demanding that she fly out to help take care of her. It took Naru nearly three hours to talk his mother into not flying to Japan and another hour to convince her that he and Mai knew how to take care of a sick child. Arielle had been sick before.

"Yes, mother. I know. Please tell father that I'm looking forward to see him next week. Mother. I'll see you then. Good-bye. Mother." Naru sighed as his mother refused to quiet and he had to sit there as she told him what she thought of him giving his daughter a prescription medicine instead of the home recipe. Naru frowned as he smelled smoke suddenly. His eyes widened instantly.

"Excuse me!" he cried and dropped the phone. He ran into the main room and saw that his daughter was missing from the couch. He followed the smell of smoke into the kitchen and found his daughter peering into the stove. He pulled her away and coughed as he pulled out a black lump and he turned the stove off before sticking whatever he held under the water faucet.

"What is this? Or more importantly…what was it supposed to be?" he asked as he stared down at his daughter who looked upset.

"I was trying to make daddy cookies. Mommy taught me how to…but I guess I didn't do it right." Arielle said sadly and Naru rolled his eyes before putting a hand on his daughter's head before the girl went into a coughing fit that had her crying and lying on her father. Naru picked his child up and went back into the main room and put his daughter on the couch.

He went to the phone on Mai's desk and heard the dial tone. He realized his mother must have hung up. He hung Mai's phone up before going back into his office and picking his phone up and dialing Madoka's cell phone number. Mai refused to get a cell phone no matter how hard he tried to get her to get the gadget.

"Hello?" Madoka's voice greeted him.

"Madoka, let me speak to Mai. Arielle's medicine isn't helping her cough or fever." Naru said and he heard Madoka sigh.

"She's with the…um, she's in the dressing room. Just give Arielle some of the Children's Tylenol that I left there when I babysat her that once." Naru frowned as he suddenly heard Mai cry out and he heard Madoka laugh before the woman suddenly realized she was still on the phone. "Um, bye, Naru! I'll drop Mai off at the office! We're almost done! Bye!" Naru sighed as the dial tone played in his ear.

He hung up before going into the kitchen and getting the other thing of medicine and giving it to Arielle. Arielle's cough and fever soon calmed down and she had fallen asleep against Naru who was reading a file that he had snagged from his office before settling on the couch with his daughter. Arielle's head rested in his lap and her hands clutched at the fabric of his trousers. He gently brushed her head with his hand as he read the paper.

He looked up as the door opened after nearly two hours of sitting with Arielle. He couldn't stop the smile that formed on his face once Mai stepped into the office with the bags in her hands from several different shops. She smiled at the sight of her husband holding Arielle in his lap. Mai went over and kissed Naru on the cheek.

"Do you want some tea?" she asked and he nodded. He waited as she brought him the teacup and he sipped at it before Mai sat down on the armrest and wrapped his arm around Naru's shoulder and he looked at her curiously.

"Do you know what next week is?" she asked with a gentle smile and Naru rolled his eyes.

"Father's Day, my mother and father are coming in." he said. He was tired of her always reminding him. She was more excited about it than he was. Maybe it was because Arielle always gave him the most ridiculous of gifts. Last year he had received giraffe house shoes. He wondered if they were still in his closet.

"That's nice. Arielle loves it when your parents come in. But I have an early Father's Day surprise for you." Mai said and Naru frowned. He had begun to suspect something after the unusual conversation with Madoka but since Arielle had been busy coughing and Naru had been more worried about his daughter.

"What is it? If it's like that bathrobe you got a few years ago…then take it back." he said and Mai chuckled before she tightened her hand on his shoulder and he realized that her eyes were twinkling. He reached up and placed his hand over hers and looked up at her curiously.

"Well, _daddy_…you'll be getting gifts from two people this year." Mai said and Naru frowned.

"What do you mean?" Naru wasn't one for confusion but the way she was acting caused him to be confused as well.

"Well, you'll be getting a present from Arielle…" Mai gently took Naru's hand and placed his hand on her flat stomach and she saw his eyes widen as understanding began to dawn on him. "And I'm taking it upon myself to get you something from the little guy in here." he frowned and she blinked.

"Mai, how do you know we're having a boy?" he asked and she giggled before running her hands through his hair.

"Mother's intuition. And I know what I want to name him." she said and Naru looked at her curiously. She could see the amused smile he was wearing after she had insisted that they were having a baby boy. He hadn't trusted her that Arielle would be a girl but hadn't she been right?

"Alright…what do you want to name him?" Naru decided that he would play along because he knew very well that Mai could be right.

"Well…I want his first name to be Tanaka, after my father, his second name with be Martin after you father. And then…" she trailed off and he gave her a look that told her to go on. "I want his third name to be Eugene. And if you want we can call him Gene and-" she was cut off by the gentle brush of Naru's lips.

"Mai, I think those are the perfect names for our son." he said softly and Mai smiled before she left his arms and gently picked the sleeping Arielle up who cuddled into her mother.

"Would you like to escort two ladies home?" she asked and he rolled his eyes before he stood up and followed her out of the office, locking the door as he went.

"My favorite two ladies." he said and Mai smiled. Naru wrapped an arm around Mai's shoulder before his phone began to vibrate and he answered it and pulled away as his mother's voice exploded in his ear.

"HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME WAITING! JUST YOU WAIT UNTIL I GET THERE, OLIVER DAVIS!!!" Luella screamed. Mai gently took the phone from Naru as the elevator descended. She informed Luella that she was pregnant and Naru could hear his father's cry.

"I'M GOING TO BE A GRANDFATHER AGAIN! THAT'S MY BOY!!" Mai looked at Naru before closing the phone and somehow shifted Arielle onto her hip so that she could wrap her free arm around Naru's neck.

"Happy Father's Day, Naru." his response was to kiss her.

* * *

Remember to review!! PLEASE! 


End file.
